Contexto Familiar
by F.F. Black
Summary: Era só uma noite com as estrelas....


**N/A:** Fanfic feita por escutar repetidas vezes _Because I'm Stupid! _versão acústica do SS501 - onde o fofo Kim Hyun Jung canta - e no decorrer da carruagem, também por escutar _What Should I Do _da também belíssima Jisun. E sim, ainda estou inconformada que BFF acabou daquela maneira.

Fiz com muito carinho, apesar de não estar tão habituada com cenas familiares. Espero que gostem!

**Disclamer: **Este dorama não me pertence e se pertencesse, mudaria todo aquele final. Lee min Ho não é meu, assim como todos os outros, apesar que querer muito...

**Sinopse: **_Era apenas uma noite com as estrelas..._

* * *

"_Grupo Shinhwa aumenta expectativa com nova proposta do Diretor Geral, Goo Jun Pyo"_

Virara a página do jornal com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Acreditava que depois de alguns anos na diretoria do grande grupo em que herdara, suas idéias ainda caiam com êxito em cada proposta. E ele estava certo. Sorriu novamente sem mostrar os dentes, coçando o nariz, desveciliando uma das mãos para apanhar a xícara de chá enquanto passava os olhos para mais alguma notícia que o interessasse.

" _Yoon Jin Hoo, defensor da Tese de Mutação Genética Transmissível, ganha prêmio pela Academia Especial de Medicina."_

Jin Hoo parecia sorridente na foto com uma estatueta nas mãos, aqueles óculos o deixavam com uma aparência mais velha, apesar de não ultrapassar 26 anos de idade e o jaleco branco de médico caíra como luva diante daquele jeito adulto e ao mesmo tempo menino.

'Grande, Jin Hoo', pensava durante a leitura daquela nota. Por um breve momento lembrou do comportamento do amigo na época do colégio e dos poucos momentos na Faculdade, concluindo que este mudara completamente durante todos aqueles anos. O Jin Hoo sério, isolado naquele mundo que construíra só para si, tornou-se o grande médico de hoje, sensível e amável.

Sentiu falta de algo que não soube explicar ao certo. A imagem de seus amigos agora profissionais de áreas específicas cresceu em sua mente, a falta do grande F4 da época de colégio fez com que recordasse dos momentos mais curiosos que passou e que, diante deles, mostrou sua brutalidade idiota sobre as pessoas. Tal brutalidade que foi contrariada por Geum Jan Di e mudada por Geum Jan Di.

Virou um pouco o jornal para encarar o anel dourado em seu anular. Cresceu em seu íntimo uma energia gostosa quando aquele brilho delicado projetou no objeto que mostrava a união conjugal que tanto esperou.

- Bom dia. – escutou a voz de Jan Di vindo em sua direção, se recompôs fingindo uma leitura e tomando um cole de chá. A jovem esperava uma resposta vinda dele, mas o rapaz não respondeu.

- Atrasada. – foi a única coisa que disse. Jan Di sorriu sem graça, apanhando um pouco de chá e preparando alguns alimentos matinais.

- É, não estava muito disposta, mas sei o horário que entro hoje, não se preocupe. - alfinetou.

Ele endireitou o jornal mais para si antes de bufar, cobrindo seu campo de visão. O som dos talheres batendo no prato o incomodou, mudou a página, fazendo um barulho maior, logo invadido por um silêncio natural da manhã, porém interrompidos por um suspiro de sua esposa.

- Preciso dizer algo a você antes que eu exploda. – ela pronunciou em tom calmo. - Apareceu alguém na minha vida.

Ele parou o que estava fazendo para escutar melhor. Seu estômago embrulhou a ponto de sentir-se enjôo, mas continuou alí, sem mover um músculo se quer, pensando que locomover-se seria um erro fatal a ser feito. A raiva habitual cresceu em seu peito sem perceber quando o silêncio retomou.

- E estou completamente apaixonada por ele. - concluiu no mesmo tom calmo do início.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo por detrás do jornal aberto diante dele. Era como se uma farpa tivesse sido enterrada em seu coração, inflamando ao ponto de atingir o mais fundo dele ao ouvir aquilo. Como teria a coragem disso? Por que estava fazendo isso com ele?

- E quem é? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer em um sibilar frio e rígido.

- Para falar a verdade também não sei. – "Que diabos não sabe?, pensou emburrado - Mas disseram que daqui algum tempo irei conhecê-lo...Ou conhecê-la. – e colocou a mão na altura da barriga para acariciá-la em movimentos de vai e vem, sorrindo radiante para ele ou melhor, para o jornal a sua frente.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, permaneceu sério enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava constantemente para estruturar tudo aquilo que estava escutando.

- Q-quê? - dobrara o jornal para encara-la nos olhos perplexo, baixando para seu ventre coberto pelo jaleco de médica. - Então...

- Uhum. - afirmou balançando a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

Uma sensação nova surgiu em sua pele, seu corpo pegou fogo e seus dedos tremeram por entre a xícara de chá. Repentinamente, seu amor por ela aumentou ainda mais do que pode suportar. Jogou o jornal na mesa sem dobrar e depositou a xícara no píres, ajoelhou diante de Jan Di e a abraçou encostando a cabeça em sua barriga.

- Amo você. - sussurou devagar - Geum Jan Di, amo você. - uma grossa gota caiu em seus olhos com de petróleo. A jovem acariciou seus cabelos enrolados e beijou o topo de sua cabeça com a expressão serena.

Ela o amava.

----------

Verificava o relógio de pulso pela enésima vez. Bufou interiormente para não apresentar impaciência na frente dos membros.

_"...e aqui, uma jazida de petróleo está sendo averiguada antes que..."_

Tirilintou os dedos em cima da mesa apreciando o retroprogetor dois metros a frente, notou que o representante enclinou-se para encará-lo, revirou os olhos irritado, 'Idiota...', pensou erguendo a cabeça com ar de superioridade. Checou o relógio de pulso outra vez, 10:15 da noite.

_- Pode abrir os olhos, senhorita. - a governata disse alegremente._

_A garotinha de olhos do pai e sorriso da mãe deu um gritinho abafado, correndo até o presente._

_- Um telescópio! - pulou duas vezes e alisou as mãozinhas por cima do objeto._

_- E pediram para lhe entregar... - um pequeno envelope foi oferecido a garotinha, que sorriu e agradeceu após receber. Abriu entusiasmada_ _e leu seu conteúdo:_

_' Isto era para podermos ver as estrelas. Estude bastante por que farei várias perguntas e quero ouvir todas as respostas certas. Não faça igual sua mãe, não se atrase._

_Goo Jun Pyo."_

_- Avó, foi meu papai que deu! Foi ele sim! - a senhora sorriu com a expressão eufórica da menina e virou para a porta às suas costas, acenando para o nada._

_Ela sabia que Ele estava vendo tudo fora do aposento, com a porta aberta apenas por um filete..."_

- Goo Jun Pyo? - interveio alguém que não soube ao certo quem era.

- Quê?

- O senhor está bem?

- E por qual motivo não estaria? - questionou ele irritado. - Que pergunta tola. - revirou os olhos indiferente.

Olhou para o relógio que mostrava 10:30 da noite nos ponteiros.

- Merda... - sussurou quase que inaldivel por entre os dentes, enchendo de ar na boca e soltando de uma vez. Baixou a cabeça e não viu ou escutou mais nada.

Ele falhara.

----------

Abriu a porta do aposento sem nenhuma delicadeza, era quase 3:22 da manhã mas não se importara com o horário. Parou na frente da cama da filha e suspirou suavemente ao observar um dos bracinhos em volta do gatinho rosa com cabelos enrolados e a outra mãozinha em baixo da cabeça que repousava tranquila. Dormia igualzinha a mãe, apesar de notar o rostinho entristecido.

Seu peito apertou ao ver aquilo. Endireitou-se permanecendo estável e superior.

- Levanta. – ordenou cutucando levemente seu ombrinho encolhido. A garotinha de cabelos negros e com as feições da mãe, resmungou baixinho coçando o olhos. – Vamos, levanta. – repetiu impaciente.

-Não quero, papai. – disse ainda grogue evitando abrir os olhos. – Tá frio. – Jun Pyo revirou os olhos com o comportamento da filha passando a apreciar o abajur de cabeceira, inspirou e expirou profundamente aguardando algo que poderia sair de sua cabeça para convencê-la de levantar e aceitou o fato de que ela estava chateada por ele não ter cumprido com o que havia falado. Massageou sua têmpora com os olhos fechados, deslizando rapidamente sua mão na região do rosto, soltando um bufo.

- Vai, levanta, temos que ir. – cutucou ainda mais forte, parando no momento em que a menina cobriu sua cabeça com o cobertor fingindo que ele não existia lá. – Elas irão embora e não chegaremos a tempo.

Apesar de ser desconfiada na grande maioria das vezes, a curiosidade infantil projetou naqueles olhinhos sonolentos quando esta retirou o cobertor de sua cabeça para encarar o rosto, antes sorrindo marotamente, do pai, que se recompôs a expressão séria de antes para prestar a atenção na filha.

- Quem? – perguntou inocentemente devagar evitando manifestar sua curiosidade perceptível.

- Se não levantar, não digo. Simples assim.

Esta fez biquinho e franziu a testa repreendida. Mesmo pequenina, sua personalidade era mais aflorada que das outras crianças de mesma idade. Colocou a ponta do dedo nos lábios iguais ao de sua mãe como se refletisse na escolha de uma brinquedo mais divertido olhando para o abajur semi-iluminado e para seu pai que estava com as mãos na cintura e com um olhar impaciente em algo que nem mesmo ele ou ela sabiam.

- Tá. – e retirando sorridente o cobertor rapidamente próximo de si, saltou da cama, parando ao lado do pai. Seus olhinhos parecidos com os dele iluminou-se de excitação esperando por algo que ainda não havia sido desvendado. Jun Pyo sorriu interiormente e passou a mão no topo da cabeça da menina, ajeitando e ao mesmo tempo bagunçando seus cabelos de pontas viradas, brilhosas como hematitas.

- Pegue sua jaqueta mais quente e ponha os chinelos. – ordenou voltando a encará-la de forma rígida. Ela deu um pulinho e sorriu para ele. A inocência em seu olhar e a alegria ao saber de algo que nem sequer sabia o que era fez com que seu coração alfinetasse por dois segundos, lembrando de sua infância que não tivera, da ausência de seus pais e da alegria que ele nunca teve quando tinha a mesma idade de sua filha. Sorriu no canto dos lábios observando-a escolher a jaqueta mais quente do último guarda-roupa no fundo do closet, retirando com um guarda-chuva de inverno o cabide com a jaqueta rosa pendurada devido a sua pequena estatura de criança. Alí que ele soube que jamais seria igual a seu pai ausente e que não poderia perder aquela fase que nunca soube como era exatamente ao lado de seu companheiro que nunca apareceu nos momentos menos importante mas que, para ele, era o que mais tinha significado naquela época de menino.

- To pronta, papai. – ela saltou em retorno olhando para cima com um sorriso radiante como o por do sol. O Rapaz olhou para baixo, encarando aquele rosto miúdo na sua frente, de touca azul céu e jaqueta rosa clara com pelinhos, este agachou para ficar no mesmo nível que ela, fechou o zíper que estava aberto para proteção do ar gélido, segurou suas mãozinhas para checar se estavam cobertas por luvas, arrumou as magas desajeitadas e a touca para proteger as orelhas enquanto a pequena encarava-o profundamente no canto dos olhos com o queixo encostado no pescoço, acanhada com a atitude de seu pai, que em nenhum momento olhou em seu rosto, absorto na verificação de suas roupas, porém, no término da averiguação, Jun Pyo analisou os traços na região dos olhos e sobrancelha assim como as duas bolinhas cor de petróleo que envolvia aquele olhar concentrado, idêntico aos dele.

- Vamos. – segurou seu pequeno ombro, agora fofo pela quantidade de roupas, e ficou de pé sem tirar os olhos dela. Retirou a mão do ombro e novamente colocou-os no topo de sua cabeça, batendo levemente antes de sair na frente, deixando-a sozinha à suas costas, mas esta, porém, logo seguiu seus passos firmes segurando na pontinha de seu sobretudo negro, próximo aos bolsos que cobriam suas mãos grandes.

----------

- E a constelação Girafa? – ele perguntou. Ela checou novamente o telescópio e ele o céu.

- Do lado direito e de cabeça para baixo. – concluiu a menininha.

- E por que está de cabeça para baixo?

- Porque no inverno ela muda de posição, ficando assim.

Jun Pyo sorriu satisfeito e impressionado ainda olhando para o céu.

- Muito bem...

- É que quando eu crescer, serei uma astrônoma super famosa. – comentou sorrindo olhando para o céu também.

Ele endireitou o pescoço, voltando seus olhares novamente para a filha que ainda sorria . Foi então que seu coração alfinetou outra vez, recordando dos vários dias em que estudara aqueles grossos livros sem entender muito bem o que lá continha, esforçando-se ao máximo para mostrar ao pai que sabia descrever as estrelas e o céu como um todo. Estudos em que ele não pode aproveitar com aquele homem que tanto admirava, pois este não tinha tempo hábil para estar com sua família.

E ele fez o mesmo. Com ela.

- Me perdoa. – o rapaz sussurrou baixinho piscando devagar.

- Hun? – ela virou-se para ele sem entender, os pompons bateu no seu nariz rosado.

A seriedade invadiu os olhos de seu pai quando retomou seu rosto às estrelas, preso em si mesmo e aqueles pontinhos brilhantes no céu.

"_- Sabe qual é meu sonho? – desviou do céu para encara-la._

_Jan di pensou pressionado os lábios, semicerrando os olhos e encarando o nada._

_- Ir ver as estrelas com seu filho. – concluiu com um meio sorriso._

_Jun Pyo sorriu com uma pontinha de sarcasmo, virando-se para observar o nada também._

_- É muito ingênua._

_Ela sorriu com o comentário dele. Houve um segundo de silêncio por parte dos dois._

_- É de não fazer promessas que não possa cumprir. – ele disse absorto._

_Jan di não pronunciou uma única palavra, analisando a frase e a intensidade em que ela bateu em seu íntimo. Naquele instante ela sentiu que Jun Pyo seria um pai presente, então sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, refletindo naquilo como um todo."_

- Papai?

- Eu não esqueci. – disse distraído. – Fiquei olhando o relógio o tempo todo.

Aquilo não justificava nada que pudesse estar sentindo. Nada mesmo. Jurou a si que não seria igual ao seu pai e se faria presente nas situações familiares mais simples. Prometeu a ela que estaria lá, naquela hora para ver as estrelas com o presente que deu, para ver aqueles olhinhos cheios de alegria por estar ao lado dele, como se fosse seu herói de todas as histórias. A promessa que ele não conseguira cumprir e aquela culpa consumia seus órgãos assim como o sangue que corria em suas veias.

A garotinha compreendeu de imediato o que seu pai se referia e sorriu serenamente.

- Tudo bem. Sabia que o senhor viria, mesmo sem saber quando.

Com jeitinho de criança que possuía, pulou inesperadamente ao encontro dele, agarrando-o enlaçando seu pescoço, abraçando-o com toda força que conseguia.

- Amo você, papai. – disse, produzindo um som abafado, de cabecinha baixa, encostando o rosto e os lábios no ombro dele.

Aqueles cabelos enrolados dele voou ao ritmo do vento gelado de inverno, fechou os olhos devagar entorpecido. Como uma criança mudara de sentimento tão rapidamente? Como a mágoa que sentira horas atrás mudara para um alegria escaldante? Por que quando era pequeno a mágoa absoluta o possuíra de tal forma que nem ele mesmo conseguia controlar? E por que, mesmo adulto, sentia assim? Aquelas palavras ditas pela boca de sua primogênita fez com que tudo que pensara apagasse ali. Ele envolveu seus braços em volta do corpo miúdo com a sensação de leveza. Afinal, sua promessa não fora apagada, mas sim adiada e ela não se importava quando, o que só bastava era que acontecesse.

- Também amo você, filha.

* * *

**Atualização Musical: **_.com/watch?v=OG89bmZ-P6A__ - What Should I Do (Jusun)_

___.com/watch?v=swxe_c31dG0 - Because I'm Stupid (SS501)_

**_Reviews são apreciados._**


End file.
